Episode 3988 (18th March 1996)
Plot Maureen is annoyed when Reg calls off from visiting her at the weekend. Rita has enough of Mavis going on and on about the Square Dealers' Ladies' Night. She tells Fred that she's changed her mind and will go as his escort. Derek is eager to join the Square Dealers and is annoyed when Norris and his pals shut him out of their secret talks. Jim returns from Ireland determined to put things right with Liz. Liz talks to her solicitor Jo Marsh and tells her that this time she definitely wants to divorce Jim, the sooner the better. She then has the locks changed on the house. Raquel tells Curly that she'd like children, a boy called Blake and a girl called Tiffany. He is pleased to hear that she has stopped taking precautions. They leave it all up to Mother Nature. Jim is furious to find Liz has changed the locks. She refuses to talk to him and tells him they haven't got a future. He warns her that he's not going quietly. Mavis is stunned to learn that Rita is going to the dance with Fred and as such she will be the Master's Lady. Liz becomes scared of Jim and locks herself inside No.11. He thumps on the door. Kevin and Curly try to drag him away but he is determined to see Liz. Liz calls the police as Jim moves round to the backyard and smashes in the back window. Sally calls for the police as Gary tries to grapple with Jim. Jim jumps through the window and chases terrified Liz out into the Street just as the police arrive. They handcuff Jim and throw him into the van. Sally tries to comfort Liz as Jim is driven away. Cast Regular cast *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker Guest cast *Jo Marsh - Kate Rutter *Locksmith - Charlie Dickinson *PC Marsh - Josh Moran Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Yard *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *13 Coronation Street - Yard *Corner Shop *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Rosamund Street *Solicitor's office *Liverpool Docks *Road between Liverpool and Manchester Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: As events take a turn for the worse, will life for the McDonalds ever be the same? Mavis bores Rita as she goes on and on and the Square Dealers' Ladies Night. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,100,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes